


Stiles Stililnski. The Oscar winning actor

by Minnezinger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Collage, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnezinger/pseuds/Minnezinger





	Stiles Stililnski. The Oscar winning actor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zosofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosofi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Act Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544745) by [zosofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosofi/pseuds/zosofi). 



I just could not resist


End file.
